Blitz
No touchy, this is Aura4eternity’s OC! Blitz Blitz is a female skywing that served Queen Scarlet as a commander during the Sandwing Sucession War and now happily serves Queen Ruby to protect the hatchery. She is sisters with Carnelian and is a year older than her. Apperance Blitz is a full grown dragon, sharp hooked black claws and elegantly curved horns. She has striking yellow colored eyes and charcoal black horns. Her spines are a similar colors and start small near her head and slowly get bigger near her back then fade back down as it edges towards her tail, it is not noticeable and if just considered “taller spines”. (and they’re not that tall compared to a Nightwings or icewings) Blitz is averaged sized well but not overly muscled at appearance but her own knowledge of tactical warfare and dirty tricks makes her dangerous to other foes. She has big wings along with a long tail that is impatient and twitchy. She has orange scales and a paler color palette for her underside, her top scales longs her limbs wings and back from head to tail are a dark, dark orange that look like a very rusty orange and she has similar shades of her basic orange around her body here and there. Blitz is ingenerally intimidating and she has a jagged lightning light scar that runs down from the top of her left shoulder and rounds towards the back side and stops at the elbow. She wears armor on duty and a pouch with some leather and a cloak depending on the season on her free time. Accessories * while on duty she wears a set of armor, usually more tough than other skywings soldiers since she is commander, it is a light metal breat-plate that covers her shoulder and chest along with light metal plates lining her wings edges and the front part of her limbs. She has protectors on the back side of her limbs and the rest of her legs and arms are covered in chainmail. Blitz also has chainmail covering her neck and tail along with sharp edges on her tail, snout and wings tips. (This is forged from light but strong metals so it isn’t that heavy) She also carries a basic sword with rigid, shadow tips and a bow and pouch of quickly, accessable, arrows with piercing edges. * on her free time she still carries her sword and a leather pouch and leather armming on the bottom parts of her limbs and tail with a cloak if it’s winter, late fall, or early spring. Personality Blitz has been known to be prideful by other skywings. to be continued... Relationships Abilities Blitz has basic Skywing abilities, she has big wings, good for flying at high altitudes and tough winds. Curved claws good for getting around mountains and hit fire. The only thing that could be considered a gift by other Skywings would be the strength and intelligence for her size and age. * fire * quick flight * sharp curved claws (not as good as an icewings) * strength * knowledge History Blitz, the sister of Carnelian, they fought side by side in almost every battle when they were still together. She understood Carnelian and probably the only one, under her rough scales and thorny attitude is what you would call the perfect mother, friend, wife/mate, material, basically she was kind and loving. Blitz is about one year older then Carnelian and slightly taller, stronger, smarter and bigger in general than her sister. When Carnelian died, Blitz had been commander for Scarlet for about a year and a half by then and it devastated her, she went on to serve Ruby even great after Scarlet was defeated believing that Ruby could stop the violence. Most priests and lawyers think that she should stop trying to be an overachiever but she denies it but it’s no use because she just wants to help, she also has trouble with annoying citizens when they protest and start riots and mobs. Gallery w.i.pCategory:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier)